Spooning
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: Quick. Oneshot. My thoughts after getting a glimpse of the spooning scene. I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.


**This is a result of the endless feelings the 3x07 promo has given me. I would love if things happened this way, but even if they don't _we'll always have the spooning. _**

**... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... **

Slowly she slipped out of her tan cardigan and tossed it carelessly onto her dresser, revealing her slender arms under thin straps of her white, cotton dress. He stood still, just inside the doorway of her bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, and he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He wanted her more than anything, but this felt too good to be true. This wasn't like her. If it were anyone else he honestly wouldn't care, but this was Quinn. Things were always different with her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Puck the Sex Shark?" she questioned with a chuckle. She looked at him with those eyes and that playful smile, and slowly he felt himself losing control of the situation.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was across the room, just inches away from her.

"Have I told you how sexy your mohawk is grown out?" she said playfully, reaching up and running her fingers through it.

He looked at her with that signature crooked smile on his face. Back when they were dating, he used to pretend he hated when she ruffled his mohawk, but the opposite was true. He loved every second of the attention she gave him, whether it was a touch, or even just a look that let him know she was proud to be his.

For a fleeting second he wondered what exactly happened to them. One minute things were going great (or as great as they could be with teenage pregnancy thrown into the mix), and the next they weren't speaking. And now they're spending time together, but he didn't think she was actually interested in him again. If there's one thing he's learned about Quinn Fabray, it's that as soon as he thinks he has her figured out, she does something that completely surprises him.

As this dream scenario unfolded before him, he knew in the back of his mind that something wasn't quite right. But it was too late. She was already on the bed, and nothing was going to stop him now.

As he slid onto the bed next to her, he pulled a condom from his back pocket.

"Came prepared this time," he said with a chuckle, waving it in front of her face as proof.

"No," she whispered, her face wrinkling into a frown. "I don't want anything to come between us."

"But Quinn..." he started, knowing all too well what could happen without protection, and obviously she knew too. He couldn't figure out why she'd risk it. And then it hit him.

"What are you doing?" he said abruptly, pushing her off of him and sitting up on the bed.

"God you're thick," she said, rolling her eyes. "I want you."

"No you don't," he corrected. "You want a baby." He saw panic immediately flash across her face. She didn't know what to say.

"Just go," she said quietly after a few moments, turning away from him onto her side.

"Quinn, can we talk about this?"

"Since when do we do that?" she retorted. Silence for a few seconds.

"I told you I loved you," Puck stated, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Did his words ever mean anything to her? He waited a few moments expecting a reaction, but he got nothing. Quinn lay still, her face expressionless. "Maybe you don't believe me," he continued. "But I've never stopped loving you. I'll always love you, Quinn."

Her lack of response all but killed him. It wasn't often he poured his heart out like this, yet Quinn seemed to be completely ignoring his efforts to reconnect. Taking a deep breath, he tried to put himself in her shoes. To understand why she was acting the way she was.

"I know it hurts that Beth doesn't get to be ours," he said as gently as he could. "It hurts like hell. But another baby is not going to fix things." She remained quiet, taking in the words she knew deep down were completely true. "I don't know exactly what will, but if you let me, I'll sure as hell try." Silence. Just as Puck was beginning to give up and think about leaving, she finally spoke.

"Can you just hold me?"

It was barely a whisper, but Puck heard her loud and clear. Without another thought or word, he laid back down on the bed, placing his body close against hers. As he reached cautiously over her, he felt her soft hand grab his arm and pull it tight against her.

Nestled in his embrace, she let out a deep sigh. He felt her body shake under his grasp, almost as if she was afraid of his touch. She had pulled his hand to rest lightly against her chest, and he could feel her heart racing. In spite of this, she held his arm all the more tight against her body with her own. It was as if she was terrified to be that close to him, yet the idea of not being close to him was even more terrifying.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, and soon Puck felt Quinn completely relax. Her body had lost all tension, and he felt her heartbeat slow to normal. They breathed in unison, and Puck just closed his eyes, taking her in. Her smell, the sound of her breathing, and just the way her soft, warm body felt against his. He wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever, and he sensed that Quinn felt the same.

And that was when he realized that as right as that moment felt, everything else was so wrong. He had to tell her. He _wanted_ to tell her. Everything. He knew it was going to hurt her, and that _killed_ him inside. But he also knew that the thing that kept them apart all this time was not being honest with each other. He wanted to feel this close to Quinn all the time, and he wanted that desperately. He knew what he was about to say might make things worse between them, but in the end it would be for the better.

"I need to tell you something," he managed to say. She was already so broken, and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to say the words that were going to break her a little bit more.


End file.
